


Coldness

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	1. Chapter 1

　　天空，街道，房子。  
　　墙壁边双人床上，侧躺在一边的金发男人睁开眼睛，电子钟上的05:59刚好跳到06:00.  
　　嘴唇覆上白面包边，牙齿切断生菜和西红柿切片的时候发出低低的一声脆响，少许粉末落到瓷盘上，男人在吃完整个三明治之后将纸巾抹过嘴唇。  
　　水流花花地从龙头中冲向水池。男人用帕子把瓷盘擦干放上盘架。  
　　呼吸声在耳腔中逐渐加重，男人在路过某栋房屋前朝对他挥手的中年男人微笑，鞋底撞击地面的时候发出规律节奏的响声，快要回到原本的房屋之前减慢速度，刚好在邮筒边停下来，打开邮筒，如同预料中一样从一沓账单中翻出一张明信片，才用白色毛巾擦干额头上的汗水走进房门。  
　　明信片上没有特别的文字内容，地址下面就是他的名字，男人坐在椅子上对着明信片看了很久，像是从这两排字里就可以看出更多的内容。  
　　男人将从柜子里拿出的盒子放到桌上打开，把刚刚收到的明信片放进去，底下是一沓写着一样字体的明信片。  
　　准备关上盒子的一刻男人皱起眉头，手上的动作一滞，还是把它拿了出来。怔怔地凝视了很久，他才慢慢张大了眼睛。  
　　身后已经锁好的大门突然传来窸窣的声响，男人紧绷着肩膀回过头，门把手在撬锁声中稍稍转动了一些。

======================================================================  
　　2014年12月25日，Arthur Pendragon服刑的第1461天。今天是个特殊的日子，2014年的圣诞节，Ashville监狱里萦绕着一如既往的嘈杂气氛。但更为重要的是，如同应了节气一般地，给大家带来一份算不上礼物的惊喜——Merlin Emrys回来了。站在长长的新人队伍当中，那个高挑的黑发身影很快抓住了所有人的眼球。安静，冷漠，眼前的Emrys与Arthur刚认识他的时候没有什么不同。自从上一次见他，已经过了整整一年。站在新人队伍里，年轻的面容几乎让人难以把他与这些菜鸟分辨开来。可是任何一个待在这里超过两年的人都会明白，从他踏进门槛的这一刻起，很多事情就已经变了。掩埋在平静之下的暗流终于不再安于现状， 许多被压抑了太久的愤怒终将要爆发。人们不自觉地将视线聚焦到事件的另外两个主人公身上，等待着Emrys做出他的第一个反应。然而，Merlin Emrys带着他一如既往的平静表情，默默地跟着狱警走到自己的牢房门前停下，在刺耳的鸣笛声中等待牢门打开。  
　　Arthur Pendragon张大眼睛，怔怔地望着从门外进来的男人。“你好，Arthur.”对面的男人扬起嘴角对他微笑，眼里是罩上了灰白后的温和色彩。血液从Arthur脸上被抽离开，他的每一块肌肉都在这一瞬间紧绷起来。牢门再次被关上，门外的狱警朝里面瞟了两眼就转身离开。直到终于说出这句话，Arthur才意识到自己的嘴唇抿得有多紧，他稍稍扬起下巴，“Emrys.”  
　　  
======================================================================

　　牢房里安静得近乎死寂，12:00的时候值班的狱警照例来查房，手电筒灯光划过Arthur的眼睛，他不耐烦地把手背按在眉毛上，听到狱警朝房里吼了句：“Emrys，把脸放到我能看见的地方！”之后才意识到Emrys其实也没有睡着。  
　　  
***  
　　  
　　回来之后的Emrys跟之前的样子很不同，这让Arthur多少有些不适应。放风时间里，Arthur把Emrys带到帮派成员面前，他微笑着跟大家打招呼，甚至跟Gwaine和Lancelot拥抱。几个后来才加入的成员皱着眉头，不明白大家突然的热情，但也不敢真的问什么。  
　　刚刚进监狱的菜鸟们望着这边的景象一个个瞠目结舌，一个看起来没多大的金发小子拖着步子走过来朝Arthur说了声“What’s up”，立刻就被Percival回眼瞪得吓退到一边。“交个朋友而已，他不也是新来的么？”小个子的家伙摇头晃脑地离开了，嘴里不干不净地骂了几句什么，刚刚那几个皱着眉头的新成员也就慢慢悠悠地跟了上去。  
　　Merlin听着这边的响动回头看了一眼，Arthur就用一只手搂住他的脖子走到了帮派专用的休息区。  
　　  
======================================================================  
　　  
　　刚进监狱的Arthur听到的最多的一句话就是“不要去惹Merlin Emrys.”  
　　他仍旧记得来到Ashville的第二天早上，Gwaine带着他走过监狱草坪，用简单的肢体语言和细小的眼神变化为他一个个指出公共休息区的势力分布，有一句没一句地介绍着这些犯人的派别，但是Emrys的存在与整个监狱都显得格格不入。他坐在靠近阶梯座椅的草地上，背靠着隔离区域的铁丝网——如果Arthur没有记错的话，阶梯座椅是Elyan的管辖范围，而离铁丝网太近，属于会挨上警棍的行为。  
　　然而Emrys就只是坐在那里，脑袋后仰的动作让他的下巴微微扬起，他的视线涣散地指向左前方，眼圈周围有着浓重的黑色痕迹。如果光从第一印象来判断，他看起来就像是个毫无节制的瘾君子，随时会因为用药过多而死去。  
　　“不要靠近Emrys，不要跟他讲话，不要跟他有眼神交流，该死的，压根就不要看他！”Gwaine在结尾的时候加重了语气，似乎是不满于Arthur毫不掩饰的好奇眼光。“听着，别太关注那家伙了，你不会想知道他的事的。”  
　　“那家伙怎么了？”Arthur皱着眉头问道。  
　　Gwaine朝天上翻了个白眼，“我也只听到了些传闻，谁真的敢去找那家伙求证？他进来的时候被判的是一级谋杀，听说被找到的那几个家伙的胸口都是被人徒手撕开的。那家伙这辈子都别想从这儿出去了。”  
　　Arthur挑起眉毛，听Gwaine继续说下去，“可是重点还不在那里。你看，他在外面杀了几个人，这没什么大不了的，还有比他坏几倍的家伙都在这个监狱里。可是奇怪的是，每一个惹了他的人，都没法活到第二天早上。你注意到一个问题了么？他是我们区唯一没有室友的人。”  
　　“也许是没有排到他那儿？”  
　　“不，是因为他的每一任室友都死了。”  
　　听到这话的Arthur几乎要笑出声来，只是Gwaine严肃的表情让他止住了笑起来的念头。“如果是那样，他为什么还能坐在那儿？”  
　　“那你认为应该怎么样？他已经在监狱里了。”  
　　“我记得电影里提到过那些特殊监狱的，一个完全的黑房子，没有窗户，食物都是从顶上递下来的？”  
　　“可关键在于，他们都没找到过证据、”  
　　Arthur挑起眉毛没明白他的意思。  
　　“被他杀死的那些家伙——得罪了他的那些家伙，他们都是被利器杀死的，但是他们在Emrys身上，还有牢房里都没有找到可以用做武器的东西。仅仅只是得罪过他这个理由，即使是在监狱里也不够用。再加上，那些人的死法不符合他的犯罪手法——专家说的。”  
　　“狱警没采取些措施么？”Arthur皱起眉头。  
　　“头几次他们还给他关了几天禁闭，后来，”Gwaine耸耸肩膀，“后来就没人再敢管他的事了。”  
　　Arthur回过头，Emrys坐在那里似乎从头到尾都没有动过。胸口微弱的起伏让他可以判断对方是还活着的。  
　　  
======================================================================  
　　  
　　“看看谁回来了？”说话的人是头发都已经灰白了的Iseldir，站在他身前的Mordred没有说话，一如既往的死寂眼神让人发悚。  
　　Arthur扬起下巴稍稍眯起眼睛，紧紧抿住的嘴唇被画上冰封的线条。他从台阶上站起身，几步跨到草坪上，与Mordred面对面站到一起。Emrys还坐在原本的位置上，可是就连Arthur都能感受到背后灼烧起来的视线。  
　　“你看起来恢复得不错。”与Iseldir不同，Mordred的声音显得柔和得多，他甚至没有看向Arthur，而是直接把视线对准了Emrys的眼睛。  
　　Merlin没有回答，Arthur就把步子又向前移了两步，Mordred这才扬起视线来看他。Lancelot和Gwaine走过来站到Arthur身后，Mordred就微笑着最后看了Emrys一眼才转身离开。  
　　  
======================================================================

　　Arthur被狱警领到会面室的时候穿着卡其色的休闲西装的男人已经坐在玻璃窗口的另一边了，衣服的颜色和他的棕色头发很搭，他看起来不错，至少跟Arthur进来之前没有什么区别。  
　　“Arthur.”拿起听筒之后对面传来了熟悉的声音，Arthur点点头回答：“Leon.”  
　　“你最近过得还好么？”男人问道。  
　　“老样子。”  
　　Leon低下头，过了一会儿又抬起来。  
　　“家里的情况怎么样？”  
　　“也是老样子。”  
　　Arthur冷笑了一声。有时候他觉得Leon来探监这种事根本就是在浪费时间，在那么多人抱怨会面时间不够的情况下，他和Leon根本就是在大眼瞪小眼。  
　　“好了，我知道你不是来问我的生活情况的，说正题吧。”Arthur把手铐上的铁链整理好放到桌上，给自己选了一个舒服的姿势。  
　　“我听说Merlin Emrys回来了。”Leon没有绕弯子，直接说出了他此行真正的理由。  
　　“你的消息还真灵通。”Arthur笑起来。  
　　“Arthur……”对方却似乎完全没有把这当做一件有趣的事，“你得离他远点。他没有给你带来好的影响。”  
　　“Uhm.”Arthur低笑了一声算是回答。  
　　“Arthur，他很危险。你该对自己的生命负责。”Leon用一根手指敲击桌子，似乎是想让自己的态度显得强势起来。但Arthur扬起的嘴角说明了他这么做的效果。  
　　“Leon，如果我需要你来教我怎么在监狱里生活的话，那么几年前你就该收到我的死讯了。”Arthur把手肘向前推进了些，整个人也靠到玻璃旁，“我知道你是我们家的军师，但是为什么你不管好外面的事情，让我来操心监狱里的问题呢？”  
　　“时间到！”站在旁边的狱警大喊起来，刺耳的鸣笛声让Arthur准备放下听筒，然而Leon抓紧最后的时间对他说道：“我只想让你知道Arthur，我们都在等你。”

======================================================================

　　有人说早晨总是新的开始，但他们忘了有些事情永远不会变。  
　　比如Arthur站在牢房边，把手搭在铁栏杆上，望向楼下Mordred的眼神还是一副随时可以杀了他的样子。Mordred从床上站起身，转过身将视线对准了Arthur的眼睛。他的嘴角扬起让人不寒而栗的微笑——而这里的“人”不包括Arthur。  
　　从很早开始，这件事就像传奇一样在Ashville中传开。一个新来的犯人在浴室里撞到了Mordred，回过头想要道歉的时候却被对方的眼神吓得说不出话来。当天下午就看见Arthur一脸蔑视地看着不说话的Mordred一副要开打的架势，就知道整个监狱里不怕Mordred那双眼睛的，或许就只有Arthur Pendragon一个人。  
　　狱警Billy走到40号牢房门前的时候停下步子，朝栏杆里递进一张卡片，“Emrys，Hengenst叫我把这个给你。我不知道你用了什么方法，但是，恭喜，你刚刚从无业游民变成工薪阶层了。”  
　　Arthur回过头去看他，坐在上铺的Merlin把手里的杂志放下之后跳到地上，从狱警手里拿过了卡片，Arthur注意到那是一张贴了他照片的工作证。  
　　Billy离开之后Arthur皱起眉毛，“你？PI？”  
　　Merlin耸了耸肩膀，再次跳到上铺去了。  
　　Arthur的嘴唇微微上翘了一点，看着Merlin重新拿起杂志不准备回话也就只好放下了讯问的念头，在牢房里走来走去。  
　　  
***  
　　  
　　监狱的早餐一如既往的糟糕，Arthur端着餐盘在老地方坐下，Lance和Gwaine也就很快跟过来。他抬起头去看Merlin，发现对方也还坐在老位置上。  
　　在监狱待久了的几个家伙见状端着盘子躲到一边，Emrys身边也就空出了一大片。新来的金发小鬼端着餐盘摸不着头脑，左右看了两眼还是凑到Emrys对面坐下了。Arthur挑起嘴角摇摇头，决定埋头解决完面前的食物。过了一会儿才感觉到Lance和Gwaine游移不定的眼神，接着意识到了这两个家伙今天安静得过分。  
　　“怎么了？”Arthur把叉子在盘子里搅了两下之后抬起头，对面的两位就扬起眉毛避开了视线。他当然知道他们想问什么，可是现在的他回答不了这个问题。把意面往嘴里塞了两口之后Arthur又抬头去看Emrys，金发小鬼似乎很投入地跟他讲着些什么，Merlin把盘子里的菜叶翻动了两下，嘴角竟然扬起了笑容。  
　　Lance和Gwaine追着他的视线看过去，再次回头的时候注意到了Arthur的表情于是对视了一下闷头不说话。  
　　  
***  
　　  
　　每天放风的时间只有一小时，这也就意味着在监狱里的生活中，待在牢房里与室友面对面会用掉一天中大部分的时间。Arthur在下铺坐立不安，上铺没有什么动静。他猜Emrys又在看那本不知道被翻了多少遍的杂志了。好不容易熬到放风的时间他才发现，就连排队站在别的犯人后面都让他感到不耐烦。  
　　坐在阶梯椅上的时候Elyan把这个月收来的杂物费交给他，另一头Lance跟他交代Druid那边的情况。  
　　“我上次看到Iseldir手下的几个小子从厨房拿了些东西，我们这边的兄弟也在着手准备了。Emrys回来之后大家似乎都认为大战一触即发。”Lance的语气仍旧温和平静，即使到了今天，Arthur有时候都会怀疑那个因为GBH入狱的家伙跟眼前的是不是同一个人。  
　　Gwaine从远远的地方踢着草尖走过来，脸上笑得阳光明媚的。在快到Arthur他们身边的时候还特地回过头跟操场另一头的一个小家伙挥了挥手，才一屁股坐到Arthur旁边。  
　　Arthur笑着摇摇头，“新来的？”  
　　Gwaine仰起头甩了甩自己骄傲的棕发，“他笑起来很可爱。”  
　　“也就只有你在这时候还有这种心情。”Lance的语气不像在责难，Gwaine也就笑嘻嘻地望着他表示“我们还什么都没做过。I am a true gentleman.”  
　　“这几天的酒精度数变高了，大家好像突然一下都变成了酒鬼。”Gwaine伸开两只手臂架到椅子上，顺便把手里的纸币塞进Arthur荷包里。“如果不是我还没醉，也许我会以为大家都想跟我做朋友。”  
　　Arthur侧过脑袋瞪了他一眼就从座位上站起来。冷空气把他的鼻子冻得有点发红，站起身的时候寒风刚好刮进眼睛里，Arthur皱起眉头，走到操场另一边。年迈的Gaius还坐在那里，拿铅笔在小纸片上写着什么，Arthur在不远的地方停下来，等Gaius注意到他了再走过去。  
　　“Gaius.”他点点头跟对方打了个招呼，老人对他露出一个慈祥的笑容。  
　　Arthur走到老人旁边坐下，“听说前几天有几个小子找了你的麻烦，很抱歉我没有早点跟他们说清楚。”  
　　Gaius摇摇头，示意那没什么，“我是一把老骨头了，他们也不会真把我怎么样的。刚进来的小家伙而已，不用太担心我。”  
　　“我会照顾好你的Gaius，”Arthur望着他的眼睛，“我向你保证过的。”  
　　“我知道你会的。”Gaius侧过头来微笑，Arthur也抿着嘴唇笑起来。如果那些新来的小鬼知道他就是传说中的“爆破Gaius”的话，或许就不会觉得找他的麻烦像想象中那样有趣了。  
　　“你有什么话要对我说么？”  
　　搓着被冻得冰凉的双手的时候Arthur听见Gaius这样说道。他咬咬嘴唇，回头望向Gaius.“没有。为什么这么问？”  
　　“你知道我在说什么。”Gaius一边的眉毛高高扬起，就如同他每次想要加强语气时一样。  
　　“不要接近Merlin Emrys.”两个人异口同声地说道。发现自己连语气节奏都和对方一样之后Arthur轻笑了几声，“他是我的室友Gaius.”  
　　“你仍旧有选择。”  
　　Arthur低着头不说话，似乎他的脚尖变成了此时最有趣的东西。  
　　“我不想对你说教，但是Merlin Emrys对你是不好的影响。”  
　　这次Arthur完全笑出声来了，熟悉的语句在他胸口敲得发响。  
　　“Gaius，这里谁都不是完美的。”  
　　“可是我们不该变得更糟。”  
　　Arthur回过头去看他，有一瞬间他怀疑自己的眼里可以射出箭来。Gaius皱起眉头，显然没有对有名的“Pendragon式威胁”产生反应。  
　　“Arthur，有你的电话。”他的思绪被这个声音打断，Arthur站起身走下了台阶，“有什么需要帮忙的，都可以来找我。”留下最后一句话之后Arthur就离开了这片区域。他走到操场的另一头，接起早就为他举好的电话。  
　　电话那头是Leon.“无论几年前挑起那件事的主谋是谁，他们最近似乎都准备发起最后一击了。”  
　　Arthur闭上眼睛搓了搓发干的脸颊，接着长长地呼出了一口气。  
　　“你自己在里面小心，我会尽力帮你打点，如果需要，我也可以派两个信得过的人进去。”  
　　“不用了Leon，好好利用剩下的人手吧。”Arthur转过身，准备挂电话的时候还是补充了一句，“照顾好他。”  
　　“……我会的。”


	2. Chapter 2

======================================================================  
　　  
　　刷刷墙，做做床垫，当一个新人询问监狱工厂的工作的时候，他能得到的答案当然就是这样。但监狱工厂的工作从来都不止是刷墙或做床垫这样简单。  
　　下午Arthur拿着损坏的工具穿过走廊的时候刚好看到Emrys站在前面一动不动，而对面是Mordred和他的两个小跟班。有一瞬间Arthur想着自己是不是应该冲过去，但是对峙着的几个人看起来似乎并没有要开打的意思。  
　　拖着步子走过转角，Arthur对着Mordred扬起下巴，“老朋友叙旧？”  
　　Emrys和Mordred站着没有动，彼此都没有出声。背对着Arthur的Emrys看不见表情，但是Mordred脸上还是似笑非笑的样子。他身后的两个跟班看起来虎视眈眈，可Emrys似乎不准备分给他们点儿注意力。  
　　过了很久Mordred才从Emrys身边掠过走开，在经过Arthur的时候朝他挑了挑嘴角。直到他完全离开视线，空气里的窒息感才渐渐散去。  
　　Arthur走到Emrys身边的时候他还低着头，一开始Arthur没有注意到他的表情，直到他抬手准备去拍Merlin的肩膀，才意识到了这几个人始终没有动手的原因——Merlin脸上的表情不是想要伤害Mordred，他想杀了Mordred。  
　　  
***

　　在Arthur Pendragon在牢房的狭小空间里来回走到第四圈的时候他终于憋不住了，他停下步子，转头看向坐在床上低着头翻圣经的Emrys——至少连他都知道翻烂了的杂志并不是一个好选择了——他显然在躲着他什么。  
　　“够了，我已经受够这些了。”Arthur的声音在嘈杂的监狱里算不上突出，事实上如果仔细去听的话，每个牢房都有他们要忙活的事情，而无论这些事情的性质有多么的千差万别，归根到底就只会集中在会大喊大叫与不会大喊大叫的不同上。Emrys抬起头来看他，可是该死的他看起来就像个青少年！这让Arthur感到愤怒。特别是在他知道Emrys做过什么，和他能做什么之后，再看到他像现在这样——稍稍卷曲起来的黑头发，白得快要透明的皮肤，还有那双湛蓝色的眼睛。他的嘴唇稍稍上翘，看起来无辜得要命。“你知道么Emrys，我不想再玩下去了，无论这是你计划中的什么变态游戏，我都不想再玩下去了！这些，所有的，沉默不语，回避眼神，所有这些，我都受够了！”  
　　Emrys仍旧没有说话，他稍稍抬起下巴，一次加深的呼吸之后眨了眨眼睛。他把腿上的圣经放到一边，接着握起双手，似乎在等待Arthur说下去。可是让Arthur不能忍受的是他的眼神，他那冷静的，近乎漠然的，似乎什么都没有发生过的眼神。  
　　他已经无法承受更多，他已经撑不下去了。  
　　所以Arthur将高高抬起的双手垂到腿边，露出了投降的表情。  
　　“你想要什么，Emrys？”他皱着眉头，深蓝的眼眸罩上一层浅灰色，“你想要什么？”  
　　  
======================================================================  
　　  
　　监狱的鸣笛声在钢铁声的碰撞中可以变得特别刺耳。  
　　Arthur走进自己的40号牢房的时候背后的铁栏随即被关上，狱警的脚步声随之离开，他侧过头看见了靠在下铺的瘦弱年轻人。对方的脸孔清秀得过头，棕色的头发和深色的眼眸让他看起来还保留着稚气。  
　　这个将在今后很长一段时间作为他的室友的年轻人用怯生生的表情看了他一眼，就再次低下了头。  
　　  
***  
　　放风时间第一个跟他打招呼的人是Gwaine。这个蓄着棕色长发，还有好看的胡须的男人对他露出了完全友善的笑容（当然，前提是，如果彻底忽视掉他脸上天生的狡黠和放肆的话），他从操场中央的人群中脱离出来，走到Arthur身边，跟他握手致意。  
　　“我是Gwaine.”  
　　他似乎跟监狱里大部分人关系都不错，不过如果严格说起来，Arthur比较倾向于把那称作一厢情愿。Gwaine总是可以对任何人露出毫无防备的灿烂笑容然后在下一刻就跟对方打得不可开交。  
　　“那个是监狱里的移动药房Edwin，别看那家伙烂了半张脸好像很吓人的样子，其实做起生意来还是很好说话的。”几乎是刚刚打完招呼Gwaine就开始了他的监狱导游概述，Arthur不能确定他所谓的“很好说话”是什么意思，因为他几乎可以确定刚刚Edwin用可以杀人的眼光看了Gwaine一眼并且被这个棕发的家伙彻底忽略掉了。  
　　“那边的，Gaius。虽然他一直都没有承认过，但是有传闻说他就是当年那个闹得沸沸扬扬的‘爆破Gaius’。”Gwaine朝一个白发老人抬抬下巴，示意Arthur看清他所介绍的人。但是Arthur把视线转过去的时候，Gaius已经在看他了。  
　　  
***  
　　“Art.”Arthur听着老远的地方传来的声音回过头，Lance正好端着餐盘走来坐到他旁边。Arthur抬抬下巴算是打了招呼。  
　　“你跟Merlin怎么样了？”Lancelot一如既往地关心着Arthur的感情生活，Arthur耸耸肩，没有多的话要说。  
　　“我只是想告诉你，如果你想找个人聊聊，我就在这里。”Lance认真地看着Arthur的侧脸，Arthur回过头撅起嘴巴，嗯了一声就继续吃饭。  
　　Lancelot，Lancelot，Arthur在心里用升调和降调分别念叨了一次，正直得要死的家伙。Arthur摇头笑了笑，说到Lancelot，就不得不提到他们的相识。  
　　  
***

　　“那是Elyan，黑鬼们的老头儿。”Gwaine耸耸肩膀，不经意地回头看向场地的另一边，“最应该注意的是那个家伙，”Arthur跟着Gwaine的视线看过去，在草坪的另一头，一个长着棕色头发的好看家伙百无聊赖地踢着草里的石头。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“Lancelot.”Gwaine清清喉咙，“那家伙原本是个警察。”  
　　“什么？”Arthur张大了眼睛。  
　　“哈，我知道，我刚来的时候也是这个反应。”Gwaine咧开嘴，“有好几个家伙还是他弄进来的。”  
　　Arthur皱起眉头，“那他怎么还活着？”  
　　“这就是关键所在了。”Gwaine笑起来，“他很能打。”  
　　  
***  
　　  
　　对于Arthur来讲，Lancelot总是一个人在操场的公共区域上活动。他和Arthur中间就像隔着一面镜子，两人都只是彼此的光影。  
　　而Emrys，Arthur总是会忍不住去看他。  
　　这很奇怪，毕竟Gwaine向他交代的第一件事，就是不要看Emrys.  
　　但是这个要求渐渐变得不可能。  
　　Emrys坐在铁丝网旁边仰起头闭上眼睛的样子简直就像是个巨大的磁场，足以把他所有的注意力都吸引过去。  
　　空气里冰冷的味道把双手割得生疼，但Arthur还是会看着Emrys，并在对方注意到自己的视线之前回过头。  
　　有那么几次，他几乎是确定Emrys也看向了他的——不仅仅是看，他几乎是目不转睛地盯着自己。  
　　这种时候他身边通常都有Gwaine，这让他感到幸运，不过他也有落单的时候，每当此时，他就只能煞有介事地装作自己在忙于观察脚下的草是什么品种，或是虫子准备爬到哪里去。  
　　  
　　但这些都无关紧要。  
　　Emrys的皮肤比一般人要白一些，这是Arthur观察之后得出的结论。不过也有可能是因为吸毒或是疾病，那种白看起来并不像健康肤色——他就像是那种常年居于地底无法接触阳光的生物。厚重的黑眼圈和总是泛着死灰色的眼睛，监狱里深蓝色的囚服让他整个人都笼罩在一股阴郁的气氛中。  
　　冬天在监狱度过的囚犯们和在大桥底下蜷缩着的乞丐没有什么不同。他们没法获得足够保暖的衣服，弱者的衣服还会被抢走。操场上避风的位置都被帮派们占领着，Arthur就只好把双臂紧紧抱在胸口，尽量不让寒风从领口钻进来。在忽然的大风把刘海吹到眼睛里的一刻他看到了仍旧靠在铁丝网上的Emrys，那家伙看起来似乎比他还要糟糕。他显然很冷，因为他的嘴唇几乎快变成青紫色了，他当然也穿着监狱分发的棉袄——没人会跟他抢东西，那是肯定的——但他就像是那种离开了妈妈就完全没法照顾好自己的孩子。他的棉袄大大地敞开，胸口还因为最里层过大的短袖T-恤而露出一大片。他的嘴唇随着呼吸吐出白气，眼皮都因为寒冷颤抖起来。  
　　刚开始他会以为Emrys不修边幅，可是很快他就发现Emrys对于寒冷似乎有着怪异的渴望。他曾经远远地看着他把已经快要冻裂的手伸向没有热水的龙头，在浑身都因此颤抖之后仍旧没有停止。Arthur因为看到这类情景紧紧皱起眉头。这家伙的脑子绝对有问题。Arthur在心里加了一条精神备忘，接着便老老实实地待完一小时的放风时间。  
　　看着那些该死的狱警站在被风的地方捧着热咖啡的Arthur还没来得及咒骂两句就看到了带着几个手下晃悠过来的Mordred，当然，这时候他还不知道他的名字。  
　　“Arthur Pendragon.”黑色卷发的年轻男子微笑着叫出他的全名。  
　　“我们认识么？”Arthur尽量让自己的语气显得不经意一些。  
　　青年扬起嘴角，却无法让人感觉到笑意。略显沙哑的嗓音让他的态度显得平和，但却远远没有够上友善。“我以为你不会这么快就忘了我的。”他站立的时候看起来似乎是一动不动的，Arthur皱起眉头，眼前的男人没有因为狂风显露出任何寒冷的意味，相反，他像是成了这片区域中寒冷的源头。  
　　“Well, well.但愿你能早点想起我来，我们就好抓紧时间叙旧了。”这次，他的脸上是真的露出了一个笑容，但他眼里的神情几乎让Arthur的肩膀紧绷起来。青年笑了笑便转身离开，Arthur听到小跑着赶到他身边的Gwaine的脚步声回过头，看见他脸上担忧的表情。  
　　“那家伙是谁？”Arthur挑起眉毛问道。  
　　“你惹到他了？”Gwaine的语气变得紧张起来。  
　　“是他过来找我的。我应该认识他么？”  
　　“你不认识他么？”Gwaine皱起眉头。  
　　Arthur耸耸肩。  
　　“他是Mordred！因为你父亲出庭作证，被关进这里的Mordred！”Gwaine差点都要大叫起来了。  
　　“噢……”Arthur瘪瘪嘴，“这种事不应该是在我进监狱的第一时间告诉我的么？”回过头的Arthur睁大了眼睛，准备把这一切都怪罪到Gwaine的头上。  
　　“噢，所以现在这成了我的错了？作为Camelot的王子殿下不认识自家敌对帮派的第一继承人的可不是我。”Gwaine的语气变得轻佻起来。  
　　“他是Druid的第一继承人？”Arthur的表情显得难以置信。“我用一只手就能拧断那家伙的胳膊。”  
　　“我倒是想让你你试试看。”Gwaine抿起嘴唇摇头，“那家伙比你想象得能打。”  
　　Arthur已经笑起来了。  
　　宣告放风时间结束的哨声响起，金发的囚犯转过身朝通往室内的铁门走去。他已经等不及要回到牢房里去了。  
　　然而操场的另一头，那个靠在铁丝网上的黑发青年偏过头，把刚刚发生的一切收进眼底，灰白的面色没有动容。  
======================================================================


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin Emrys第一次站在Arthur身后的时候整个监狱都安静了下来。

这是一个平常的早晨，能够冻掉人鼻子的冷空气在操场里肆虐。

而Arthur，穿着深蓝色的囚服棉袄，双手插在荷包里不紧不慢地走到阶梯长椅边，金色的头发被大风吹得高扬起来。站在他身后的，黑色头发的Emrys把手塞在衣服口袋里，胸前的拉链大大敞开，露出棉袄下单薄的灰色套头衫。他低着头走在Arthur身后不到两步远的地方，随意地踢开了草坪里的一颗碎石块之后就抬起头来。

操场上所有的囚犯都在这一刻静止下来，他们停下了原本进行的所有动作，回过头望向这个角落。

Arthur Pendragon扬起脑袋打量了一会儿仍旧空着的长椅，走到第四级台阶上坐下。Emrys随后在第一级台阶上坐下。

原本聚集在长椅周围的黑色人种慢慢退开，Elyan试图走上前去，但身边的人拉住了他。在操场另一头的Gwaine小跑着过来加入了他们。

第二天人们看见Elyan坐到了第二级台阶上。

第三天是Edwin。

第四天是Percival。

但Emrys一直坐在第一级台阶上，背靠着第二级台阶的边缘。

 

***

 

“Merlin……”Arthur的脸埋在枕头里，嘴里含糊地念出他的名字。“Merlin……啊……”

夜晚的监狱漆黑一片，只剩下走廊上每隔一段就会设置一盏的应急灯泛起惨白的光。挂在铁栏杆上的白色床单并没有遮住所有的光线，这让Arthur足以看清白色枕头上的陈旧污痕和余光里Emrys坐在他身上的黑色剪影。

黑发男人的性器深埋在体内的触感饱胀而灼烧，被紧紧按在背后的手腕在身体的摇晃中因汗液变得黏腻濡湿。“嗷……该死，轻点Merlin！”

跨坐在他身上的男人对此却并没有什么表示。他进一步推进了男根，直到把整根长度没入Arthur体内。

Merlin Emrys的性爱没有满足的呻吟，没有喘息，没有前戏，只有挺进抽出的动作，摩擦的热度，和从痛苦转变为快感的等待。

即使是这样，Arthur的阴茎还是在与被褥的接触中变得红肿坚硬。“啊……啊啊……”呻吟的频率逐渐加快，Arthur闭上眼睛把口鼻埋进枕头里尽量隐藏音量。难以忍受的钝痛从下身蔓延开来，爬上脊柱。快要失去温度的双腿不受控制地颤动，然而摩擦着Merlin男根的部分还是火辣得像是在燃烧。直击脊椎的电流感窜向大脑，Arthur张开嘴咬住枕头上的棉布，眼球上翻之后，便是潮水般涌上来的快感。

这个坐在他身上的男人把身体的重心提高，重新调整姿势之后把重量放在了跪在Arthur身体两侧的床铺上。他将按压着Arthur手腕的手心前移——有那么一瞬间Arthur甚至以为自己的肩膀会因此脱臼——但Merlin的重量整个压下来，随着他的阴茎一起冲进Arthur身体里。埋没在枕头里的叫声低沉而沙哑，撞击下体的阴囊发出啪啪的脆响，而Arthur的呻吟听起来更像是忍耐的痛呼。

 

* * *

 

“你睡着了么？”

上铺传来的嗓音轻微而柔弱，Arthur扬起眉毛，把视线从监狱里所剩无几的灯光上移开。

“如果你不想聊天的话我完全可以理解……我只是有点紧张。”

Arthur皱起眉头。

“我是说，我来这里也不久。这是我第一次有室友……噢，我把一切都搞砸了是不是？”

低笑声从Arthur喉咙里流出，上铺的小家伙就从床沿边探出头，眨着棕色的大眼睛望着Arthur。“我叫Owaine.”

把双手枕在头低下的Arthur抬抬下巴，Owaine在等待中露出困惑的神情。

“你不会真的指望我们进行一场女孩儿们那样的枕边谈话吧？”Arthur皱起鼻子，“我是异性恋，你知道的吧？”

“什么？不不不……我也是异性恋。我不是那个意思，我是说……”Owaine在解释的时候涨红了脸，“我不是在……调情……”

“如果是的话，你这样的技术一辈子也找不到姑娘的。”Arthur压低音量，眼睛瞟到了还在二楼巡逻的狱警。

Owaine在他的回答中笑起来，“你是因为什么入狱的？”他把双手垫在下巴下面，看起来单纯得像个孩子。如果Arthur没有看错的话，这家伙最多不超过19岁。Arthur闭上眼睛没有回答，接着就听到了Owaine不甘地继续：“我们可以交换信息，只要你告诉我你是为什么进来的，我就告诉你我入狱的原因。”

警棍在铁栏杆上的敲打声猛地响起，Owaine转过身在狱警的警告中乖乖在床上躺好。Arthur闭着眼睛摇摇头，在安静的夜晚进入梦乡。

 

***

“听着，我并不想惹麻烦。我在这里唯一的目的，就是服刑，然后出去。”

操场角落里，几个男人围聚在刚刚入狱的金发青年身边，似乎极力在试图说服他些什么。

“Arthur……”

“噢，不要‘Arthur’我。”金发青年抬起手掌打断他们，抱在胸前的另一只手臂仿佛是在与他们保持距离，“我知道你们是想帮我，但是我的生活重心应该在外面，而不是在这里。你们明白么？”

围聚着的男人们在这句话中沉默下来，其中的几个摇摇头，转身离开了。剩下的几个也没有逗留多久。很快，操场的角落里就只剩下了Arthur一个人。

 

***

“为什么那些人今天都围着你？”Owaine在放风之后的第一次点名结束后问道。

Arthur坐到床上，随手抓起一本杂志，显然不准备回答他的问题。

“那些人看起来凶极了，他们没有把你怎么样吧？”

Arthur叹了口气。站在床边的Owaine看起来像只希望找人玩耍的宠物犬。“他们不会把我怎么样的。”

“为什么？”终于得到一句回答之后Owaine的眼里都快要冒出光来了。Arthur放下杂志站起身，双手握住上铺床沿的栏杆——引体向上，现在可不是聊天的好时机。

明显感到身后的Owaine露出失落的表情之后Arthur平稳好呼吸，他把脑子里所有的思想都清空，只留下完成动作时肩膀的酸痛和手臂上肌肉的拉扯感。

 

* * *

 

“要证明你自己的话，先搞定那个人。”Gwaine拍拍他的肩膀，朝不远处队伍里端着餐盘的棕发男人抬下巴。

Arthur转过头看向Gwaine的眼睛，在得到确定的眼神之后提步走上去。

想要在监狱里挑起一场争斗并不难，有时候一场恶战甚至不需要理由。所以在Arthur走到Lancelot身边的时候他毫不犹豫地把手里的餐盘掀到了对方身上，接着抬起双手耸耸肩膀，没有一点道歉的意思。

通常来讲，这样的挑衅就足够了，但是这个Lancelot似乎有着异于常人的好脾气。因为他只是拍了拍粘在T-恤上的食物残渣便站起身准备离开。

“这么快就认输了？要去找爸爸帮忙了么？”金发青年张开双臂，脸上的笑容骄傲得可以冒出光来，他用右手拍打了一下胯部，在一次轻微的腰部摇摆之后伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“知道么？如果你需要的是那种帮助，其实我也可以帮你的。”

围观的犯人已经鼓着嘴巴哄闹起来，几个离得远的家伙站上餐桌，Arthur回头在掌声中露出笑容，站在身后的Gwaine已经不可思议地瘪起了嘴。

“嘿，伙计，我不知道你有什么打算……”Lancelot伸起一只手掌试图结束这场突如其来的闹剧，但Arthur并没有给他机会。

“听说你进来是因为你干掉了自己的同伴？”Arthur上前几步拉近了自己与Lancelot之间的距离，“告诉我，警察先生，一枪解决自己伙伴的感觉怎么样？”Arthur挑挑眉毛，湛蓝的大眼睛闪动起光芒。

低沉的哄闹声突然高扬起来，被称作Lancelot的男人眼里燃烧起愤怒，他猛地扬起拳头击中了Arthur的左颊。头部偏向一边的Arthur抿住嘴唇，口腔中忽然上泛的血腥味让他发笑。挤压侧颊，Arthur一口吐出了含在嘴里的血液。

接下来的一拳来自于金发的年轻人，没有人看清他是怎么出拳的，只是Lancelot向后退了几步。围观的犯人大声呼吼起来，站在食堂周围的狱警们抱起双臂，脸上写满了什么也没看见的表情。坐在一边的Mordred站起身走到争斗发生区域的外缘，立刻就有Druid的跟班围聚过来。

如果要用一个词来形容Arthur和Lancelot的这场打斗，那么这个词应该是“精彩”。这是一场富于技巧、充满力量，并且不乏欢呼的争斗。在Lancelot刚刚进入Ashville的时候，很多自不量力的囚犯找他的麻烦，这其中甚至还有被他亲手抓进来的家伙。但是Lancelot的强大让复仇计划变得难以实施。起先他们只是找到帮派中的打架好手来“教训”一下这个满脸写着优雅的高贵骑士，然而很快他们就意识到这种方法的短处——Lancelot从来没有在打架上输过。于是接下来帮派首领们选择了“群殴”，至少，在人数上他们可以占到优势。但这个方法也不怎么行得通。Lancelot固然没有什么帮手，可专业训练的结果使他即使在面对众多对手的时候也能保持优势。

Arthur有着与Lancelot迥异的打斗风格。如果说Lancelot的动作该被称作是精炼、迅猛的话，那么Arthur看起来就是黑道世界的王子。他的灵敏，他的出其不意，以及每次出拳饱含的狡黠都足以让人不寒而栗。于是，当Arthur无视掉自己眼角的淤青，一反手将Lancelot按到桌面上的时候，人群中的欢呼声以及快要掀翻屋顶了。

战斗的血腥程度越来越高，两个人都拼尽了全力地攻击对方，而狱警们终于认为这是他们该出场的时间了。Druid形成的人墙挡住了他们的去路，Mordred站在人墙之后望着Arthur微笑，Lancelot在这个时候反击，改变了打斗对他的不利形势。

狱警终于在最后一刻挥舞着警棍推开人群，他们扑上来拉开Arthur，用手铐把他的双手固定在背后。另外几个对Lancelot做出了同样的动作。

“你们还真能惹麻烦。”狱警队长走过来用警棍卡住Arthur的脖子，“两个人都是一周禁闭。”

喧闹很快回归平静，主要肇事者被强行带走，犯人们悻悻地回到桌边继续午餐，直到这时候才有人注意到坐在打斗区域边上的Emrys从头到尾连屁股都没有挪一下。囚犯们唏嘘着压下音量，Emrys则从座位上站起身，把餐盘放到了回收处。


	4. Chapter 4

“Emrys.”Arthur躺在下铺叫他的名字。天气一天天变得严寒，监狱走廊上的一盏灯似乎有些接触不良，惨白的灯光闪个不停。他试图抱紧身上的被子，可是除了得到长时间肌肉紧绷的酸痛和露在被子之外部分更加寒冷之外，这个动作并没能带给他他所期待的暖意。“你知道你不能一直这么不说话下去。”

灯光突然的明暗在眼里留下暗红的影子，视线在刺目的白光和彻底的黑暗之间穿梭，Arthur在其中感到前所未有的平静。“我不确定我该先问你哪个问题。是你为什么要做我的室友，还是为什么我还活着。”断续的语句随之而来的是嘴中断续的水汽。他睁着眼睛看见水汽在黑暗里升高，再在白光里消失不见。

他想他应该理智一点，像Gwaine说的那样，尽全力避免和Emrys的交谈。因为说不定只是几句闲聊，他也会在早晨发现早自己变成了一具冷冰冰的尸体——前提是在他有灵魂，以及他还能比现在变得更冷的情况下。但他并没有想象中那么怕他，他看着他，从进监狱起就这样，但他没有感到恐惧。他感到的是其他的什么东西，他不知道那是什么。可是Arthur还是停止了询问。他的牙齿撞得很响，舌头在口腔里发出嘶嘶的声音。距离下一次查房还有五十三分钟。

Emrys从床上跳下来，脚趾落在地上的时候没有声音。Arthur伸起脖子，试图把视线对准他的眼睛。

对方并没有看向自己。他或许只是想上厕所。Arthur在心里想着，重新把头躺回枕头。

但是Emrys走到床边，闪动的白光只让他看清他的半边脸孔。

“Emrys？”Arthur问道。他不确定自己在问什么，但对方冷蓝的眸光让他发颤。而另外一半的黑暗，看起来像是黑不见底的深渊。

于是Emrys侧身躺在他旁边，掀起被子钻进来，占据了床上的一半空间。Arthur往墙面靠过去，可是Emrys直接压在了他身上。

他开始疯狂地挣扎——把拳头砸向Emrys的右颊，抬起腿去踢他的膝盖，他甚至扭动着整个身体试图把Emrys从身上推出去。但Emrys忽视了他所有的攻击。他轻而易举地躲避开来，像是能预测到Arthur的所有动作。他用左手把Arthur的右手按在他脸侧的枕头上，另一只手摸索着探向Arthur的裤子。

Arthur没有叫起来，声音像是卡在了喉咙口，呼吸变得极其困难。他听见自己鼻腔的喘息和喉咙里的抽搐，他感觉到嘴唇冰冷下去，手臂上所有的力气都用来击打Emrys的腹部——他的双腿已经僵直，而挥舞在空中的拳头像是打在了棉花上。

Emrys的身体像是冰块。Arthur这才想起他之前是赤脚站在地面上的。他的手很快找到了Arthur的裤腰，并一把拽开了它。被子一直没有离开Emrys的背脊，可是铁栏之间的间隙空荡得可怕。Arthur第一次觉得那些铁栏不够密集，而视线里眨动的灯光在脑海里制造出奇异的光景，里面的Emrys有着苍白的皮肤，浅蓝的眼睛，还有毫无表情的面容。

猛然暴露在空气里的皮肤给人异常的羞耻感，Emrys不知道在什么时候已经把他的T-恤扯到了胸口，下身在与对方身上的布料摩擦中变得硬挺。Arthur睁大眼睛，不敢相信地看进Emrys的眼睛——或者，他认为他看进了Emrys的眼睛，因为视线里漆黑一片。他不知道Emrys的性器是在哪个环节进入自己的身体的，他只知道那并不如某次经历来得疼。

Arthur张开嘴，他觉得自己差点就要嘶喊起来。可是他没有发出声音。监狱里安静得可怕，平日里漂浮在空气里轻微的呼吸，浓重的鼾声，或是其他房间隐约的喘息，还有从很远很远的地方传过来的，铁栏撞击，或是冰冷的鸣笛声，在此时都全然隔断，耳朵仿佛失聪般安静，而Emrys挺进体内的性器如此鲜明，被扼制住的手腕上冰凉的触觉如此鲜明，下身肿胀的疼痛如此鲜明。

没有亲吻，没有喘息，Emrys沉默得像是假人。只有偶尔触碰下身柔软的毛发，体内带着褶皱的摩擦和伴随温热撞击尾椎的阴囊让他知道这个人对他做的事和那些家伙没有区别——可这一切似乎又不大一样。比如尽管被性器撑得饱满却没有撕裂感；比如被特殊的硬挺撞击到以往没有发现的点上，浪潮般冲击脊椎的酥麻感和身体被火焰灼烧起来的快意；比如对方抑或迅速抑或缓慢的摩擦节奏——他感到，渴。Arthur支起身子去找Emrys的嘴唇，在舌尖触碰到对方唇齿的一刻立即将唇瓣覆上去。独有的柔软，独有的味道，他极力地索取，在这个吻里汲取力量。Emrys回吻过来，把他的头颅压回枕头。带着霸凌的吻——牙齿在嘴唇上留下齿痕，舌头却灵巧又强势。Arthur试着摆动腰身，可是对方的髋骨把他压制住。于是他尽力把双腿张到最开，让对方把性器推到顶头。

他的一只手被松开，Arthur张开嘴来喘息，同时尽力降低音量，可是喉咙里发出的声音还是甜腻得让他脸颊发烧。他用那只手圈住下身已经发疼的性器，在Emrys近乎疯狂的抽插中摩擦自己——而这个动作在Emrys的吻中似乎把快感增加了三倍。

在体内就完全喷发出的液体让Arthur在尖叫之前紧紧抿住嘴巴，仅剩的一点轻细声响仍旧从喉咙里溢出，他终于张开嘴，把急促喘息的白汽喷到Emrys耳朵上。瞬间释放的快感电流般的充斥全身，猛然喷发的精液冲上Emrys的腹部。

仿佛浪潮冲打之后的时刻，Arthur的整个身体都瘫软下去。他疲惫地躺在床上喘息，汗水浸湿床单，而发热的脸颊往脑袋里传去温和眩晕的满足感。Emrys俯下身来吮吸他的脖子，舔舐他的胸口，舌尖挑逗他的乳头。Arthur怔怔地看着低矮的上铺床底，不明白事情怎么会发展到这个地步。

Emrys的舔吻直到蔓延至小腹的时候戛然而止，像是身体里某个开关突然关闭，他直起身子，翻身下床爬回了上铺。Arthur皱起眉头，有些发愣地看着自己完全赤裸的身体，并在这时听见了走廊里清脆的脚步和狱警偶尔询问的声音。他的视线固定在上铺面向自己的木板，几乎可以勾勒出Emrys仰躺的身形和完全失焦的眼神。

 


	5. Chapter 5

天气越发寒冷下去，牢房里似乎总是弥漫着一股淡淡的尿骚味，Arthur靠在下铺的墙面上张开腿，瞟了一眼马桶的方向，没有起身去检查的意思。

整个监狱，都是一股尿骚味。

他没有试图把已经冻得冰凉的双脚藏进被子里，灰色的棉布裤子舒服得贴在大腿上，Arthur抿抿嘴巴，意识到裤裆间的东西有点湿。不自觉地吸吸鼻子，从裤裆飘来的淡淡的气味让他挑起眉毛。

现在，他不确定这是监狱的问题还是他自己的问题了。可能是所有的犯人都不怎么懂得清洗厕所，可能是监狱里没有一扇可以通风的窗户，也可能，是他和Emrys整天都在做爱。这不健康。Arthur咽了口唾沫。他已经不再是个青少年，在那个时期一天来个两三趟似乎也没有什么不对的，可是现在，趁着狱警巡逻的间隙跟Emrys操过来操过去真的让他有些吃不消——至少，他下身的这种长时间的濡湿感让他怀疑自己是不是得了什么奇怪的病。

在上铺的Emrys没有一点声音。尽管牢房被白炽灯光照得通亮，Arthur也没有站起来看看他在干什么的勇气。夜晚，夜晚他可以跪在床上，双手撑着身体，让Emrys从背后进入，胸膛压在他的背脊上，他会大叫Emrys的名字——或者说，他会把这个当作他的名字，以及，也许他叫得很大声。有时候他也会把自己的老二塞进Emrys的屁股，那是为数不多的一些，能让他看见红着脸在自己身下喘息的Emrys的时刻。对方微张着肿胀的嘴唇，脸颊变成通透的粉色，眼眸和睫毛则在几盏仅存的白炽灯中变成灰色，他会眯起眼睛，嘴中吐出轻轻的喘息，然后在高潮的一刻闭上眼睛，把脸埋进枕头。

也许是跟Emrys的性爱来得太频繁，让他以为自己已经与对方建立了亲密的联系，可是真正到了白天，在手脚都因为气温变得冰冷的时候，他才意识到他们只是床伴，而他还没有成为Emrys手下的一具尸体的唯一原因，或许也就是他对Emrys来讲，比较有趣。

不过Arthur拒绝这么想，他的自尊不允许他这么想。于是他把他们的关系定义为“互相需要”。

Arthur用手揉了揉头发，总算躺下身把被子拉到身上盖好，他要睡上一觉。

 

* * *

 

    

Arthur一直都以为关于Merlin的那些传闻都只是谣言而已，直到他看见Emrys把扳手砸进一个男人脸里，他才知道传闻并不都只是传闻。

 

Arthur Pendragon赶到的时候围聚在Merlin身边的五六个男人都已经躺在了地上，恐惧的神情惊人的相似。Merlin背对着Arthur，跨坐在某个男人身上，他将手中的扳手高高举过头顶，在挥下去的时候发出粗重的闷响。在他身下的那个家伙完全没有动静，Arthur走过去的时候才发现那个男人的脸已经完全看不出形状，剩下的只是一团红色的肉酱而已。

分散在周围的几个家伙还有在呼吸的，可是他们似乎完全无法行动了。地上有一人宽的长长血迹，显然那些躺在Emrys周围的家伙并不是一开始就在那儿的。他想到Emrys把他们的后脑打破，再拖着他的一只手臂穿过半个房间。

“Emrys.”他叫他的名字，可是男人没有理他。“Emrys停下。”他按住他的肩膀，对方回过头，他看见的是一双金色的眼睛。

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur在监狱里打的第一场架其实算不上光彩。

Mordred买通了狱警，在所有人离开浴室之后留给了他们一点时间。完全摸不着头脑的Arthur刚刚系上浴巾，回头就发现自己已经被Mordred和他的五个跟班围住了。带水的瓷砖，发白的蒸汽，还有令人窒息的高温，故事的结果显而易见。

由始至终Mordred都只是站在后面抱着双臂，以观赏的姿态看着这场围殴。Arthur站在五个人中间，用迅速的身手和敏捷的判断力让自己不至于输得太快。格挡，或是出击，直到他被其中的某一个打破鼻子，再被另一个撞上肋骨。

最后他被这五个人踢倒在地上，其中一个揪着他的头发把他拖到墙边，一把抓着他的头撞向墙壁——昏迷着趴在地上的Arthur被人发现的时候浴室的地板上已经浸满了红色的血液（当然，还没关上的水龙头对这画面一定起到了不小的作用），狱警们把他送到监狱医务室。这场斗殴的结果是他断了一根肋骨，头上被缝了六针，对方没有用刀具之类的利器，于是除此之外就只有些皮肉伤。

Mordred的人下手并不算太重，所以Arthur决定让这件事就这么过去。

 

一切都不算太糟——Gwaine的嘲笑在意料之中，又有几个效忠于父亲的家伙在他面前晃来晃去，Arthur无视了他们，但无法承受的是操场放风时间Emrys的眼光。

那个靠在铁丝网上仰着头的男人裹着过大的蓝色棉袄，嘴唇被冻成了轻微的紫色。在操场里呼啸着的寒风划过他的睫毛，他的视线却死死盯在Arthur贴着胶布的鼻梁和带着淤青的眼角上。Arthur侧过头，想要装作自己突然对Gwaine的话产生了兴趣，Gwaine却选择在这时候讪笑着闭上嘴巴，伸过手指来蹭他的鼻梁。

Arthur把头让开，余光再次收进Emrys的视线。即使是这时候，Emrys的目光也没有离开。Arthur试图在他眼里找到可以理解的情绪，但Emrys只是一动不动地看着他，眼眸从浅蓝变成灰色。

 

* * *

 

 

“我不会放过你的！”Mordred的声音显得歇斯底里，“你，还有你的小情人Emrys！”他望着Arthur的眼睛恶狠狠地说道。

Arthur的表情一如既往地冷淡并且漠不关心，可是他的眼神在Mordred的注视中渐渐变得危险。一个出人意料的轻笑声划破了空气中的僵持，围聚在一起的囚犯们回过头，看见Merlin站在Arthur身后不远的地方冷笑。“你所犯的最大的错误，Mordred，”浓密的黑发，闪烁着冰冷光芒的眼睛，过于苍白的皮肤和瘦削高挑的身型，任何一个认识Emrys的人都会惊异于他此时的威慑力。他提起步子走到Mordred面前，看起来就像任何一次在庭院里的闲步一样，稍稍收起下巴，“就是你以为我会需要他来保护。” 

 


End file.
